


Meaning

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Poetry, Brother/Sister Incest, Darkness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love, Moths, Poetry, Protectiveness, Sibling Incest, Sins, Spoilers, Sunlight, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his dark angel, his protection, his cocoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm too good at poetry but bear with me and maybe tell me what you think ?

O' Lucille, my meaning, my sister,

dark angel clad in silk so fine,

metaphoric are thy feathers as blackest night,

yet e'er they are my protection, my cocoon.

Soft the ivory fingers that caress me so

that rouse both sweetest sin and blindest desire. 

E'en so o' my love can't you see ? 

That we are the ghosts, we who live not at'll

trapped midst endless e'er bloody night.

That we are trapped forever bound to our past ?

Aquamarine are your eyes,

so bright and near so cold as winter's night. 

How with thy keen sight can you not see that I long to be free ? 

That I wish now sunlight t'would pierce thy feathers

not a cocoon of moon's light ?

Still am I not ready ? I should think that I am.

If not then let me plea:

Sister let your feathers part, fear not the sun,

come with me, flee with me,

be free with me.

Lucille ?

Please.


End file.
